


Scratch board Tony (art)

by tripperfunster



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripperfunster/pseuds/tripperfunster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scratchboard is black paper where you scrape off the black to reveal the colour (in this case white/silver) underneath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratch board Tony (art)

And a detail shot:


End file.
